Then and Now
by GreenEyedSeeker
Summary: Fitz and Olivia were in love years ago but certain events tore them away from each other. Now they are about to re-enter each other's lives for the first time in over ten years. And while time may have changed them into the people they are today it hasn't changed how they feel about each other. The past will hold the clues as to why they are in the situation they're in now.


_**Then and Now**_

**Chapter One: No One Else**

_**Many have called but the chosen are few  
>The best of the few is you<br>You know exactly what to do**_

_**Baby**__**, your time is so perfect  
>Why in the hell I deserve it<br>Keep on doin' what you do**_

**_No one else_**  
><strong><em>No one else<em>**  
><strong><em>Can do me like you do me<em>**

_**-Mary J Blige**_

* * *

><p><em>August 23, 2002 <em>

_Olivia Carolyn Pope had just arrived on campus and was on her way to her dorm where she would live during her first semester of college at Harvard University. She made her way pass the eager and excited faces of the new students in the freshman dorm as she reached the elevator. She too was excited because for the past six years she had been at boarding school. Her father shipped her off just after her twelfth birthday when her mom died in a plane accident a few months before. She and her father never had a healthy loving relationship after that. She was just happy he let her come here. She finally felt like she had freedom someplace she could find herself and become the person she wanted to be._

_She heard loud music coming from the floor once she got off the elevator. She shrugged and decided to find her room. As she got closer the music got louder. Once she got to her door the music was the loudest. _

"_Room 314 B." she read aloud to make sure she was in the right place. _

_She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was on the other side of that door. She opened it and the newest Beyoncé song was blasting through the speakers. Her roommate who was oblivious to Olivia's presence was belting out the lyrics quite horribly while dancing around the room. _

"_Looking so crazy in loves got me looking got me looking so crazy in love," _

_Olivia closed the door and stood there quietly and quite amused at her roommates rendition of the newest and most popular song on the radio right now. Her roommate just kept singing and dancing having not noticed Olivia yet and bumped into her chair while dancing around with her eyes closed._

"_Ouch…shit…got dammit!" she yelled after stubbing her toe._

_It wasn't until she opened her eyes to see what she hit her foot on that she noticed Olivia bursting with laughter. She shook her head and laughed as well as she walked over to her stereo to turn the volume down. She took a minute to catch her breath and took a bow which made Olivia laugh harder. _

"_And that ladies and gentlemen was me making a fool of myself in front of my super cool hopefully forgetful roommate." She said smiling. Once her laughter subsided Olivia walked over to her roommate and extended her hand. _

"_Hi I'm Olivia Pope," she said smiling. Her roommate grabbed her hand and shook it._

"_Abigail Whelan, but you can call me Abby on account of you forgetting this horrible display of my attempt at pop stardom," Said Abby smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded her head._

"_Consider it forgotten." Olivia said and she walked over to her side of the room to get some of her things unpacked. Abby turned the stereo off completely sat on her bed and watched Olivia take some of her things out and put them away._

"_So where are you from?" she asked._

"_New York City, I was born in the Bronx." Olivia responded while putting some of her clothes away._

"_Oh cool, I'm from Pittsburgh I've been to New York a ton of times it seems like there's something new there every time I go. Bet it feels kind of boring to you doesn't it since you spent your whole life there huh?"_

"_Yeah I guess you could say that," answered Olivia sitting down on her bed. _

"_So Liv can I call you Liv?" Abby asked Olivia nodded and Abby continued. "Liv this is my first time away from home all alone and I want to make the most of it. What about you?" Olivia nodded. "There's a frat party tonight and I think we should definitely go you up for it?" she asked smirking. _

_Olivia thought about it. She was here to find herself but she didn't want to get caught up on her first day partying she'd heard about freshman that started and never finished college because they couldn't focus on anything but partying. Abby saw the wheels turning in her roommates head and decided to intervene._

"_Come on Liv, classes don't actually start for another week one party won't hurt. Besides if you don't want to stay we can leave. So are you in?" she asked smiling hopefully. _

"_I'm in." said Olivia smiling back. What could one party hurt?_

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

It's a beautiful Saturday in the nation's capital. And while normal people are off and out enjoying the weather Olivia and her team at Pope and Associates are helping their newest client General Benicio Florez a brutal South American dictator track down his wife and two of his children that were kidnapped about 24 hours ago. Harrison and Abby are off tracking his wife from information that Huck and Quinn were able to dig up.

The general is sitting in Olivia's office very impatiently as he tries to think in his mind of someone that would possibly do this and Olivia tries to reassure him that she and her team are doing everything in their power to find his family.

"General Florez I assure you that we will find your family. My team and I are very good at what we do." The general nods but is still not convinced. Olivia starts to say something else when her phone begins ringing.

She looks down at her caller ID about to press ignore when she notices a number and a person that she hasn't heard from in a long time. She excuses herself out of her office and goes into Abby's office to take the call. She closes the door and presses the accept button on her cell phone.

"Liv," says the other person on the line excitedly.

"Cyrus why are you calling me?" she asks a little skeptical.

"What, can't an old friend call to say hi Liv?" he asks.

"An old friend yes but you Cyrus Beene no. What do you want?"

"Liv, I'm hurt really," Olivia rolls her eyes and sighs into the phone.

"What is it Cyrus, what do you want?"

"Alright, alright, I need to hire you."

"Hire me?" she asked a little confused. "Hire me for what? Are you in trouble?" she asks. The last time she spoke with Cyrus he was moving out to California.

"No Liv it's for my boss perhaps you've heard of him. He's the lieutenant Governor of California hoping to be the Governor soon. Fit…"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." She finished for him.

"Yes the very one, you see we were planning his campaign and coming up with some ideas to get the campaign up and running but we've come across a problem."

"A problem?" she asked keeping her voice calm and even. "What kind of problem?"

"A very big one, it's not something I want to discuss over the phone. Anyway we need you, you're the best and to get through this we're going to need the best."

"I'd like to know what I'm working with before I decide to attach myself to something Cy."

"There's a tape,"

"A tape...what kind of tape?"

"That's all I can say for now Liv, just know that if this tape gets out…" he sighs not being able to finish.

"Cy you're not giving me much to work with."

"I know Liv, but trust me when I say that this is something that absolutely should not be discussed over the phone. Should you and your team decide to take the job all the details will be at your full disclosure but for now I must keep them from you. Just take some time to think it over and let me know if you want the job. We'll pay you double, hell triple your asking price but we really need your help Liv you know I wouldn't ask if we didn't."

Olivia sighs. "Ok Cy, I'll think it over and get back to you."

"Thank you so much Liv I owe you one."

"I haven't accepted yet." She reminded him. He chuckled.

"Of course,"

She ends her call with Cyrus and checks with Quinn and Huck to see where they are with General Florez family.

"Harrison and Abby found them at a church, Abby booked her a room at the W hotel she's going to rest there for the night and they'll return tomorrow." said Huck.

"Ok good, I've got to get to this lunch. Tell Abby to text me Mrs. Florez room number. And Quinn please inform the General that we've found his wife and that she is safe." Quinn nodded and Olivia left the office to head to Palena an upscale restaurant in downtown D.C. for her lunch date.

* * *

><p>Once she arrives the hostess takes her jacket and shows her to her seat. Her companion stands and kisses her on her cheek.<p>

"Hello sweetheart how has your day been?" he asks looking around to see if any photographers were in sight. He never missed an opportunity to be photographed in a positive light. He pulled out her chair for her. Once she was seated he returned to his chair and sits down.

"It's gone very well Edison how about you?" She asks as she puts her napkin in her lap.

"It was fine it would be better if my wife was on time for lunch." Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was always ok for him to be late to the things they planned or cancel and reschedule vacations and dates but if she showed up just one minute late he would never let her live it down

"Work is always busy, you should know that Senator Davis." She said looking at him from across the table. Edison picked up his menu and began to look through it before responding.

"I definitely do know that but I still managed to make it on time didn't I Olivia?"

"Can we just order I'm not in the mood to argue with you today."

"We're not arguing baby we're just having a discussion." He said his eyes still planted on his menu. Olivia did roll her eyes this time.

After they placed their orders Edison started talking about the latest debate in the senate and how the new candidate for president Andrew Nichols from the republican party was all wrong for the white house. Olivia was apolitical so she really didn't listen to him as he slammed Andrew Nichols. She thought back on what Cyrus had asked her. When Edison noticed that his wife's attention wasn't on him he called out to her.

"Olivia, have you heard anything I've said." Olivia snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"Yes Nichols is a right-wing, conservative, self-righteous pompous ass with no business running for an office where the people are the main concern when he does not seem to care about the people at all." Edison huffed under his breath mad that even though he knew she wasn't paying attention to him she managed to recite everything he said.

Their first course came and Edison began to eat. "Well since my conversation bored you why don't we talk about your latest client?" Olivia cut into her salad and said.

"Edison you know I don't talk about my clients with you."

"I don't see why not I'm your husband we share a marriage which means we're supposed to share everything." Olivia was about to retort when Edison got a phone call. He excused himself from the table and left Olivia to her thoughts. With that phone call today one memory had been replaying in her mind all day.

* * *

><p><em>August 23, 2002<em>

_It was 10:30 pm when Abby and Olivia first step foot inside Omega Chi Delta Fraternity house. It was the hottest fraternity on campus and it seemed like the whole campus was there. The music was loud and the speakers were booming throughout the house. There were kegs and liquor bottles everywhere. Olivia had never been to anything like this in her life. The atmosphere was very exciting and Abby thought so as well. She dragged Olivia to the makeshift bar in the main living room. The grabbed drinks and went downstairs where the DJ was spinning. _

_Abby had already finished her first cup and was now on her second. There were people everywhere grinding on each other and making out. Abby dragged Liv to the keg when she'd finished her second drink. The keg was in another room in the basement and off to the side. There was a group of boys playing beer pong. They looked to be older and some were wearing fraternity shirts. _

_One guy caught her eye. He was tall about 6'2" he had wavy brown locks chiseled cheek bones and a muscular frame. She wondered how often he worked out. He was gorgeous he looked like a model out of GQ. He was currently beating his opponent whether it was due to his skill or the fact that his opponent was already really drunk she didn't know. _

_He could feel her eyes on him as soon as she stepped in the room. He glanced over to her when his opponent and frat brother Billy Chambers was taking his go. Billy was literally obliterated but the guys let him continue to play because it was funny to watch. He most likely only had one game left in him before he passed out. _

_One glance at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. She looked really young she must have been a freshman. She was short around 5'3" or 5'4". She had a tiny but curvy frame, long black locks of hair that was kept up in a ponytail and bangs covered her forehead but her beautiful doe eyes were very visible. He decided to speed this game up. He didn't want to miss his opportunity to talk to her plus showing off a bit couldn't hurt either._

_He beat Billy within the next four go rounds and ended the game. Billy passed out and Abby giggled Olivia tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. Abby turned to Olivia to ask her if she wanted another drink and left to go retrieve them. He saw his opportunity and decided to take it. _

"_Hi." He said coming to stand in front of her. That one word would forever make her melt whenever he said it from now on. She just knew it._

_When she looked into his eyes her breath caught in her throat he truly was gorgeous he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They were like oceans and she could get lost in the everyday._

_He was taken aback as well. That glance he gave her earlier didn't do her any justice. She was simply exquisite and her lips looked so soft. He had a hard time not taking her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers to see if they were as soft as they looked. _

"_Hi." She responded looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her and she went weak in the knees. He was just too much. "I'm Olivia." She said extending her hand looking him in the eyes._

"_Fitz." he said taking her small hand in his large one gazing in her eyes as well. They both felt an electric shock go through them and Fitz knew he had to get to know this girl who was slowly stealing his heart._

* * *

><p>When he returned their second course had arrived.<p>

"I can't talk about my current client with you but I did get an interesting call today that may involve a future client."

"Oh really who called?" he asked as he cut into his chicken breast.

"Cyrus Beene."

"Your old law school professor?" he asked as he stopped eating for a moment. "Wait doesn't he work for…"

"Yes." Olivia said cutting him off. Edison narrowed his eyes for a moment before he resumed eating.

"Well what does he want? Is Cyrus in trouble?" he asked with his face facing his plate.

"No his boss is." Edison put his fork down and looked at Olivia.

"No Liv."

"What do you mean no Edison; you don't even know what's going on."

"I don't give a damn about what's going on you are not working for Fitzgerald Grant the Third." He said firmly.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't take on as a client." said Olivia defiantly.

Edison put down his utensils and chuckled humorlessly. "Let's get one thing straight Olivia Carolyn Davis you are my wife. I allowed you take on this little hobby you call a profession because it makes you happy. I allowed you to dodge some of the responsibilities you have as a senator's wife because I didn't want to force this life on you and I allowed you keep your maiden name on that little firm because I didn't want you to feel as though your entire life was going to be taken over by my status. I did all of that because I love you and want you to be happy but when I tell you that there is someone that you absolutely will not work for that you will not take on as a client, then you will not fucking do it." He finished glaring at his food not bothering to look at her

Olivia glared at him outraged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really, and why is that?" she challenged him. He looked up and said.

"Because I said so." He said through gritted teeth. Olivia almost laughed out loud. Who did he think he was talking to?

"One you do not allow me to do anything Edison I'm my own fucking person. Two even the thought that you have some type of power of authority over me is sexist pathetic and a little psychotic you should maybe think about seeing a therapist for that. Three If I choose to take on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third as a client that is my business and mine alone because as you've said it's my name on that so called little firm not yours. Four to call my firm little is really demeaning and beneath you considering what me and my little firm did for you Senator and five don't bother waiting up for me tonight because I have a new client to attend to." She said getting up.

"Where the hell are you going Olivia we're not done with this discussion!" he almost yelled.

"Wrong again Senator I'm very done with this conversation." said Olivia grabbing her things and heading for the door.

Edison just sat there and sulked before receiving another phone call.

* * *

><p>Olivia went back to her office that night and decided to stay there. The rest of her team had gone home for the night. But she didn't want to be in the same room as Edison let alone the same house. She had her wine and her popcorn and was on her computer looking at Fitzgerald Grant the Third. He had done well for himself. After he obtained his undergrad degree from Harvard he attended and graduated Law school from Yale. Then he did four years in the Navy and ran for a city council position when he came back. Then he became lieutenant Governor at the age of 31 one of the youngest politicians to ever get that position. He was still single and making a play for Governor of California at the age of 33 again one of the youngest to ever attempt that but he had a decent background she didn't know what kind of tape was causing so much trouble for him but she couldn't wait to get to the bottom of it.<p>

She was scrolling through the pages of his website when her phone started to buzz. It was an unknown blocked number. Thinking it could be another potential client she answered on the second ring.

"Olivia Po… Davis," she rarely messed up her name anymore she wondered what came over her this time.

"Hi," said a deep voice on the other end of the phone. She melted when she heard his voice just like she did all those years ago.

"Hi." She said smiling into the phone.

"How have you been Livvie?" he asked his deep baritone voice doing things to her that she didn't know he was capable of doing anymore. Her voice cracked into the phone and she cleared her throat sitting up.

"I've been good, how have you been Mr. Grant?" she asked professionally. He chuckled into the receiver.

"Mr. Grant, Livvie really, considering everything we've been through I think you of all people can call me Fitz."

"You are a client now Mr. Grant I must address you as one." she said seriously but she was still flustered. How could this man's voice do things to her on the phone that her husband couldn't do in person?

"Very well do you mind if I call you Livvie or would you prefer something else?" he asked politely a hint of humor in his voice.

"Olivia would be fine."

"You sure or would you rather I call you Mrs. Davis?" he asked she could detect the distaste in his question and sighed.

"Olivia would be fine Mr. Grant." She repeated. She wanted to get off of the phone with him but didn't want to stop hearing his voice at the same time.

"Olivia I must admit that when Cyrus informed me that you were taking the job I was quite surprised."

"Did you not want me to take the job Mr. Grant?" she asked hesitantly.

She didn't know if her reputation as a fixer had reached Fitz's ears yet but she figured it had too if Cyrus was working for him. Now whether he believed it or not was an entirely different story.

"Of course I do and I'm glad you took the job there's _no one else _I'd want more." Despite her seriousness she smiled.

"Very well Mr. Grant. Cyrus has you both booked on a flight tomorrow you should arrive here around 1:30 pm and we will have a brief meeting where you will meet my team and update us on the current situation."

"Of course, I look forward to it, I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Goodbye Mr. Grant."

"Goodbye Livvie." He said before hanging up.

She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**(A/N: I've read a lot of Scandal fanfics and I love this show and I'm an Olitz shipper. I thought I'd take a crack at writing my own I hope it's at least decent. There are so many wonderful Scandal fanfic writers on this site I'm kind of nervous to be putting this out there but I'm going to do it anyway. Hope you like it and please review. FYI I do know that Crazy In Love by Beyonce didn't come out until 2003 but I like that song and couldn't really think of another one I wanted to use from that time period so I hope you all just go with it lol. Till next time.)**_


End file.
